Un nouveau commencement
by Patmizi
Summary: Une vie basé sur des mensonges, voilà la vie de Harry Potter qui va se découvrir une origine hors du commun..Mon nouveau bébé ! M pour plus tard....


_**Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient tout est à Rowling.**_

_**En italique il y a la lettre et les pensées de Ryry.**_

**Chapitre1- La découverte**

Il était minuit. _L'heure des sorcières._ Ce n'était pas totalement faux si on considérait Harry Potter comme une sorcière…

Ce jeune homme allait fêter ses 16 ans mais en paraissait à peine 13-14.

En effet il était plutôt petit et frêle pour son âge.

Le jeune garçon était à la fenêtre de sa petite chambre, une brise fraîche lui fouettait le visage. Un hibou arriva à sa fenêtre et se posa. Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant à qui le volatile appartenait puis la prit avec méfiance comme si il s'attendait à le voir exploser.

Il prit la lettre et lu :

_Mon tout petit_

_C'est maman qui t'écrit pour te révéler certaines choses sur ton passé que tous ont voulus taire. Si je décide de te le dire c'est parce que je te juge assez grand aujourd'hui._

_Ne le prend pas mal surtout, c'était pour te protéger._

_Ton père et moi avons eût la visite d'Albus qui nous parlait des possibilités d'adopter un enfant. Nous ne pouvions en avoir et avons décidés d'adopter un petit garçon que nous avons appelé Harry._

_C'est bien toi._

_Nous t'avons adopté car Albus avait tué tes parents. Pourquoi ?_

_Parce qu'ils étaient des représentants d'une race magique que tous ont pensé disparus et surtout t'avait toi. Albus te voulait pour te prendre comme apprentis._

_Mais nous t'avons adoptés malgré tout. Ta race magique, tu veux la connaître non ? Sache que c'est une race particulière un mélange spécial que tu découvriras avec une formule que je te donnerais._

_Son nom est Elge. Pour ton information, le monde sorcier est divisé en caste, c'est-à-dire en différentes classes :_

_Les Elges (très rare mais puissant)_

_Les Elfes (idem que plus haut)_

_Les Sorciers (comme ton père et moi, moyennement puissant)_

_Les Anges (presque éteint mais puissant)_

_Les Shingo (puissant mais maléfique comme Voldemort)_

_Les Vampires (en général comme les sorciers)_

_Les Loups-garous (idem que plus haut)_

_Voilà à peu près comment sont divisé les personnes aux pouvoirs magiques._

_Je te laisse en te conseillant prudence._

_Un dernier conseil, fais disparaître Harry Potter et fait renaître Aranor Estel Gryffin (ton véritable nom que j'ai découvert)_

_Fais le revelatum de toi-même …_

_Lily Potter_

Harry était sans voix mais compris le sous entendus et se jeta le sort sur le champs.

Son corps entier se transforma pour laissa place à quelqu'un de complètement différent, sa tignasse brune devint noir et longue, sa peau pâle devint hâlé, ses yeux verts qu'il affectionnait tant furent d'une magnifique couleur de miel, sa taille augmenta d'une quinzaine de centimètre, ses oreilles s'effilèrent et une douleur aux omoplates lui signala quelque chose de surprenant et déconcertant : une paire d'ailes immaculées !

Il resta un instant interdit puis toucha d'une main tremblante son aile qu'il croyait être une illusion. Harry ou plutôt Aranor Estel Gryffin se pinça le bras pour vérifier si tous ceci était bien réel puis voyant la réalité relut la lettre cherchant un moyen de voir si tout ceci n'était pas plutôt un canular que la vérité.

Il se rendit à l'évidence que tout ceci était réel puis se décida. Après tout il était d'une caste importante, il devait se montrer fort.

_Il allait tuer Voldemort pour avoir tué dans de gens et pour que la prophétie s'accomplisse. Et tuer Dumbledore pour l'avoir manipûlé comme un vulgaire pantin et avoir tué ses parents._

Sa colère était si forte qu'il fit exploser la maison entière, laissant quelques morceaux d'objets et de meubles calcinés, le corps des trois Dursley.

Il fit apparaître la marque des ténèbre pour faire croire à une attaque de Voldemort, fabriqua une illusion de lui-même calciné entre les décombres puis s'envola par un moyen qu'il ignorait.

_La machine à tuer est en marche, Dumbledore, Voldemort vont le craindre. Harry Potter est mort en cette nuit de juillet tandis que naissait Aranor Estel Gryffin à la place._

_Ils allaiensouffrir pour l'avoir fait souffrir._

Voici une nouvelle histoire signé Patmizi


End file.
